Bounce
4 6 }} Bounce is a recurring spell in the Dragon Quest series. Description It protects the caster from enemy attack spells, not by reducing their strength, but by throwing them back at the caster. The barrier is conjured up for 4 MP, and will last 6~9 turns. Among the items that can emulate its effect includes the Zenithian shield. It must be noted that Bounce reflects all spells targeting the caster with only a select few exceptions; beneficial spells will be sent back to their conjurer as well as harmful ones. Self-targeting magic still takes affect, however, as well as Insulatle, Kaclang, Bazoom, and Magic Barrier. Appearances Dragon Quest III Bounce is learned by Mages & Sages at Level 24. The spell costs 8 MP to cast in its original appearance, and is also used by Wyrtoises, Hocus chimaeras, Franticores, and Zoma when is shrouded in darkness. Dragon Quest IV Bounce is learned by Borya at level 9, in addition to Peepers, Beleths, Rhinocerexes, Aamon, and Psaro using the spell against players. Divs can also use this spell in the remakes. Dragon Quest V Bounce is learned by various monster companions, any of the Hero's wives, and his daughter. It is also used by Thaumaturges, Necromancers, Wight kings, King Korol, Ladja, and Nimzo, as well as Wyrtoises once again. Mechan-o'-wyrms, Kon the Knight, and Estark can sometimes have this spell active when the battle begins. Dragon Quest VI Bounce can only be obtained by mastering the Mage vocation. It is also used by Iron tortoises, Armoured wartoises, Plated goretoises, Demon overlords, and Mortamor in his first forme. High djinkses, Überkilling machines, Devil glasses, and the Second Trial can have this spell active when the battle begins. Feralballs can learn this spell at level 20, but only in the SNES version. Dragon Quest VII Bounce is learned when one reaches rank 1 of the Armamentalist vocation and rank 5 of the Delusionist class. Mastermines, Missing lynxes, Divs, Ironclad wartoises, the Envoy, and a Scarfish in the Temple Palace use this spell in battle, while Alarmours and Platinum king jewels can have this spell active when the battle begins. It is also learned when one reaches rank 1 of the Hero vocation in the 3DS remake. Dragon Quest VIII Bounce can be learned by Jessica and Angelo by investing points (21 and 9 respectively) into the Staff skill. The spell is also used by Night sneakers, Icikillers, Hell hoppers, and Gemon, in addition to being used by Peepers once again. Dragon Quest IX Bounce is learned by Mages at level 21, and Luminaries at level 18. It is also used by Cobra cardinals, Alphyns, Blight knights, Bling badgers, Hootingham-Gore, and Fowleye, in addition to being used by Icikillers, Wyrtoises, Alarmours (Finally casting it on their own), Zoma, and Nimzo once again. (From level 24 onwards and from level 4 onwards.) Important things to remember: * Breaths, particle beams, etc. are not reflected by Bounce. * Reflected spells use the reflecting player/enemy's Magical Might rather than the original caster's. * Multiple-target spells, such as the Bang series, are reflected on a per-hit basis. If only your Mage has Bounce up, the rest of the party will still be hit by the spell; if everyone has Bounce or Magic Mirror up, the entire spell will be returned to its caster. Dragon Quest X Learned when Mages and Luminaries reach level 42, it acts the same as in previous games and is used by Wrecktors, Gryphons, Amodeuses, Whackolytes, Slimecicles, Thorny dolls, Stone crablets, and Nessicures, in addition to Belethes, Missing Lynxes, Wyrtosies, using it once again. Dragon Quest XI Veronica learns this spell at level 27, while Rab already knows this spell upon joining the party. It is also used by Grumpy grublins, Grey gordons, Archbashops, Princes of darkness, War gryphons gone Vicious, Great keepers, Grampogriff, and Zomaiden in battle, in addition to Slimecicles, Gryphons, and Franitcores using it once again. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Bounce is one of the spells used by the Hero. Gallery Other languages Related spells/abilities * Magic Mirror * Reverse Cycle * Back Atcha * Bound Category:Dragon Quest III spells Category:Dragon Quest IV spells Category:Dragon Quest V spells Category:Dragon Quest VI spells Category:Dragon Quest VII spells Category:Dragon Quest VIII spells Category:Dragon Quest IX spells Category:Dragon Quest X spells Category:Dragon Quest XI spells Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker spells Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 spells